


Weekends Together

by thelostperegrine



Series: McHart Together [1]
Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 00:16:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15521868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelostperegrine/pseuds/thelostperegrine





	1. Chapter 1

The noise from the cars passing by the busy roads in front of her apartment wakes Diane. As she opens her eyes, she stares at the ceiling and collects her thoughts to figure out a good reason for the early interruption until she realized that it's already Friday. She closed her eyes again and reminded herself that the city is busier during Friday than any other day considering it's the last day of the week before the much awaited weekends. In fact, she remembered that she herself is looking forward for the weekends because after a long while, she did not schedule work to spend some time with her husband. Since Kurt's proposal a week ago of finally moving in together and have a "real marriage", she thought that it would just be a little sacrifice to have the Saturdays and Sundays off to be with him. And the day after today is the first time she's doing it.

Enjoying the time before she has to get up, she reaches the other side of the bed to find for Kurt. When her hands felt something in there instead of Kurt, confused, she opened her eyes and finds a bouquet of red roses. With a big smile on her face, she sat up and removed the blanket covering her. She reached for the flowers and smelled them. Once she noticed the card attached to it, she took it and flipped it to read what's inside. The beautiful handwriting immediately caught her attention remembering the first time she got a note from her husband attached to the gift he gave. This time, she's reading another personalized note from him that says “Good morning, My Wife. Love, Kurt.” As soon as the message hit her, she realized how lucky she was for having him despite everything that have happened to them. It may have been a roller coaster kind of relationship with him but at the end of the day, she’s glad that Kurt never gave up on her, on their marriage.

The sound of her alarm clock interrupted her wandering mind. She extends her hand on the night table and shut it off. Standing up, she looks around to find her robe and put it on her. To at least look presentable once her husband sees her, she runs her fingers to her hair to fix it. When she felt ready, she took the flowers and walks out of their bedroom. The smell of the pancakes and the coffee gave her the idea that he's probably at the kitchen. Soon enough, she reached the kitchen and found him there. Amused by the view she's seeing, she decided to stare at him for a little while. She hid the flowers at her back and leans on the door frame. As she stares at him, she tries to remember when was the last time she saw her husband at her kitchen, their kitchen. He is wearing the apron she bought some time ago. She doesn't exactly know why she bought it considering she doesn't use it often but seeing it on him tells her that she made the right choice of buying it because it looks so damn good on him especially that he's not wearing a shirt. She's enjoying looking at her cowboy when Kurt finally noticed her presence. He stared at her for a short while and smiled at her. Before he could even say a word, Diane approaches his direction saying “Good morning, my husband." Then she gave him a quick kiss. She glanced at him and when he smiled back, she kissed him again longer and more passionately this time. When their lips parted, they both looked at each other smiling. Kurt finally had the urge to speak and greet her saying, “Good morning." Diane lifted her hand holding the flowers to show them to him saying, “Thank you for these. It's very sweet of you.” Kurt smiled and replied, “You’re welcome. Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes."

Diane turned to the counter and reached for the vase. She replaced the withered flowers to the roses her husband gave. When she's done arranging them, she smelled them one last time and carefully placed them at the center. 

She goes back to Kurt and hugged him from behind. Kurt jolted lightly causing Diane to chuckle lowly. He tried to turn back to face her but he felt the embrace became tighter as he move. He ignored turning back, instead, he stayed just like that because he loved what Diane did. He felt that it was Diane’s way of appreciating him for the flowers, for preparing their breakfast, and for simply being her husband. Kurt stayed still and tried to reciprocate by wrapping his hands on top of Diane’s. When Diane finally loosen up, Kurt turn around to see her. He scanned his wife’s face as if it was the last thing he wanted to do. He wanted to savour that moment a little longer when Diane asked “Can we now eat?”

Kurt laugh and said, “Yes. Sit down. I’ll serve.”

Diane sat down and waited patiently. She was looking at him while he puts the pancakes on her plate. He carefully spread the butter and poured generous amount of the strawberry syrup just as she likes it. She looked at him thoroughly trying to memorize his face when Kurt looked at her. 

“Are you okay?”

“Ahh. Yes. I am just thankful that you stayed. I mean . . . you never gave up on me and on our marriage.”

“You want to know what’s the best decision I made in my entire life?”

“What?”

Kurt held Diane's hand replied in all honesty, “Loving you."

Diane looked at him and before saying another word, she smiled and kissed him. She stopped for a while to say, “Me too. You are the best thing that happened to me.” Then she kissed him again.

“Okay. I think you should finish what you’re eating. You might get late for your appointment in court.”

“I know.”

They both started eating their breakfast and soon enough, they finished. Kurt started collecting their dishes to wash them. Diane stood up and was about to go back to their room until she realized she haven’t thanked Kurt for making their breakfast.

She looked at him and said, “Thank you for the breakfast. I might get used to this.”

“That’s alright. I can do this for you for the rest of our life.”, Kurt said while bringing the dirty dishes and cups to the sink.

Diane was about to walk back to their bedroom to prepare but she stopped for a while to say to Kurt, “I love you.”

Kurt stopped for a moment when he heard her saying those words. Though he heard her right, he wanted to make sure so he asked, “What did you say?”

“What? The thing about the breakfast?”, Diane teased, smiling.

“No. The other one.”

“Oh. Nothing.” Diane teased again, laughing a little.

Diane did not wait Kurt to say another word. She turned her back trying to hide the happiness she felt when she said those words to him.

“I love you too, Mrs. McVeigh!”, Kurt shouted.

Diane suddenly stopped, turned her back, and looked at him smiling. Then, she went on her way to prepare for work.

When Diane finished preparing, she got out from the bathroom and found Kurt lying in bed while watching the television. She gathered her bag and turned a look at Kurt. 

“Are you going now?”

“Yes. See you tonight.”, Diane said as she walks out of their room heading outside.

“You want me to drive for you? My appointment is still after three hours.”

“Are you sure? I can just take a cab."

Kurt didn’t say a word. Instead, he took Diane’s hand then they walked together heading to the car. As they reached the car, Kurt opened the door for Diane. Diane went in, then Kurt. When Kurt noticed that Diane’s seatbelt isn’t fasten yet, he reached for her seatbelt and was about to fastened it when he realized that his face is almost touching Diane’s. He stopped for a while and looked at her as if he was trying to seduce her but he changed his mind. Diane looked at him too wishing he would kiss her but he didn’t. The look on their eyes shows the disappointment of not having another kiss but, again, Diane might get late to her appointment.

While Kurt’s driving, Diane is reviewing her client’s case. No one said a word until finally, they reached the court. Diane was about to go down the car when Kurt said some words.

“You must have forgotten something, Mrs. McVeigh."

“Really? What?”, Diane confusedly asked.

“How about my goodbye kiss?”, Kurt teased.

“Oh. That.”, Diane remembered.

Then Kurt adjusted on his seat to reach Diane’s lips. “This.”, Kurt teased then he kissed her. He pulled her a little closer then kissed her again. And again. Diane was speechless. She had no words for her cowboy. 

“See you tonight.”

When Kurt said those words, Diane smiled at him. Then, Diane went down from the car trying not to look back at Kurt. She wanted to hide her happiness from that very moment. Finally, when she heard the car moved, she turned her back to give a glance just to make sure Kurt went away safely.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s almost five in the afternoon. Diane is still in the conference room trying her best to look interested about the ongoing client’s case. Adrian does the talking. Lucca and Maia are in there too, taking notes. Maia noticed Diane isn’t listening. Maia took her pad and pen and wrote a note saying “Are you okay?” and showed it to Diane. Diane nodded then her phone notified a message. It was from Kurt. When she saw his name on her phone, she had that sudden smile on her face. She haven’t read the message from him yet but knowing it was from him made her blush.

Diane opened the text message. 

"Pick you up tonight? At 7pm?”

Without hesitation, Diane replied, "Can't wait. See you! ". She didn’t want to sound like she was excited to see him tonight but she is. When she knew he'll no longer reply, she turned her attention to the case they are into as if she was energized from the text message she received from Kurt.

Then comes 6:55pm. Diane was packing her things when she heard someone knocking. It was Kurt. When she saw him, there was a short moment of silence. She was lost for a moment. Probably, it was the excitement of seeing him and finally spending time with him. As usual, he was five minutes early.

“You ready?"

“Yes. Let’s go.”

Kurt took her coat and helped her to put it on. Then he offered his hand to Diane and they walked out together holding hands. As they go out of the office, Diane can’t stop looking at Kurt. When they reached the elevator, Kurt pressed the down button and they waited. Once the elevator reached the twenty eighth floor, it opened and they went in. While waiting the elevator to reach the basement, Diane can no longer contain her excitement of seeing Kurt and she said, blushing, “I missed you.”

Kurt smiled and replied, "I missed you more." He was about to kiss her when the elevator opened. They both laugh about it.

They walked going to where Kurt parked the car. When they reached the car, Kurt opened the car door for her. Diane smiled and thanked him for being a gentleman. Then Kurt went in and he started the car.

When Diane noticed that they're heading out of the way from their apartment. She asked her husband.

“This isn't our way home. Where are we going?”

“Surprise.”

Diane wanted to say a word but all she had was a wide grin on her face thinking he’s too sweet to give her a surprise and she had that feeling of being appreciated and loved. She was thinking that after so many years of being single, she thought she’s done. She had accepted of growing old alone but there is this man who took the courage to marry her. Before Kurt arrived in her life, she believed she have it all. She never thought that having Kurt would turn her world upside down.

Few minutes after driving, they reached a park. Diane was wondering where are they but she didn’t bother to ask. Kurt went down the car and hurriedly proceeded to open the door for Diane. When she finally went out of the car, Kurt held her hand. He gave her a sweet smile and they walked towards a lighted area. Diane was surprised on what she saw. She was speechless. The look on her eyes says it all. She tried to say a word but she was mesmerized on how romantic the set-up was. Lighted candles forming a heart shape, flower petals on the walkway, a background music from a violinist, the dinner, the wine and the wine glasses, and of course, the love of her life – her husband.

When they reached the table few meters from the lake, Kurt held the chair for Diane. They both sat down and started their dinner. They exchanged stories while eating. Diane still couldn’t believe that this is happening. She never imagined that Kurt can be as romantic as what he have done for her tonight.

When they finished eating, Kurt asked Diane’s hand for a dance. Diane thought for a second, she looked at him and finally gave her hand. 

“I didn't know you dance.”

“I don't. But if it's you, I'll do it."

Diane placed her left hand on Kurt's right shoulders. Kurt placed his left hand on her right waist. Her right hand is interlaced with his left hand. They held on that position and slowly dance to the rhythm until Diane suggested they have to sit down for a while. Kurt pulled the table cloth and spread it on the grass. The night deepened. The stars almost filled the sky. Diane sat next to Kurt while she rests her head on his shoulder. Kurt wrapped his hands to Diane. Then they kissed. It was a long subtle kiss. None of them wanted the night to end. None of them thought of other things. They only focused on being together and having each other.


	3. Chapter 3

It’s past nine in the morning. The sun is shining brightly and the loud sound of moderate traffic outside Diane’s apartment can be heard but it didn’t bother her or Kurt. Probably, it is because they were a little tired coming home late last night and they did not notice what time is it. It's Saturday anyway. No one goes to work.

Kurt greeted Diane a sweet good morning. With her eyes half-open, Diane tighten her embrace to Kurt and greeted him back. Kurt laughed slightly hearing her because she sounded a little hoarse. When he looked at her, the laugh loudened because her face was almost covered by her hair.

“Are you laughing at me, Mr. McVeigh?”

“No, no. I just can’t find your beautiful face because your hair covered it.”

“My beautiful face, huh?”, Diane teased while she runs her fingers up and down his chest trying to tickle him a bit.

Kurt tucked the loose strands of hair behind her ear so finally he can see her.

“It’s past nine already. I wasn’t able to make our breakfast.”

“That’s okay. I’m not that hungry anyway.”

“You sure? It’s more than 12 hours since the last time we ate, the anacondas on my stomach are already swearing.”

“Anacondas?!?”, Diane asked while laughing out loud.

“Yeah. They’re in here.”, Kurt said pointing at his stomach. “But if you only need to choose one, breakfast or me?”

Diane thought one second trying to prolong the agony of Kurt while waiting for her answer. She joked and said, “Hmm. I think I’m up for the breakfast.”

“What?! Just what I expected.”, Kurt said, faking a disappointment on his face and tone.

Diane laughed out loud again while looking at Kurt. She can’t stop laughing seeing the disappointment on Kurt’s face as she was teasing her.

“Okay, okay. I’m getting up. I’m preparing ‘your’ breakfast since you chose it over me.”

Kurt lifted the covers and stood up. He was about to go to the kitchen when he thought of picking up Diane. He lifted the blanket covering her and said, “Usually, after marriage, the groom will carry his wife. When we got married, I didn’t had the chance to do this to you. I know I don’t have to do it but now, I want to do it.”

Diane didn’t know what to say for a moment as she felt surprised by Kurt’s gestures. Then Kurt picked her up. Diane wrapped her arms around Kurt’s neck. Then she kissed him. The kiss got intense. It became more intimate, more passionate.

“Am I heavy?”

“A little.”, Kurt said, trying to tease her.

“Oh, sorry. You can put me down now.”

“No. I can handle. Can you help me make breakfast?”

Diane nodded and they went to the kitchen. When they reached the kitchen, Kurt sat her down on the chair at the countertop. Before walking away, he gave her another sweet and passionate kiss.

“Okay, so, what are we making, Chef McVeigh?”, Diane teased while Kurt searches something to cook on the pantry.

“I don’t know. What do you want?”

“You.”

Kurt looked at her, amazed by her answer.

“I thought you like the breakfast more than me?”, Kurt teased.

“I changed my mind. I realized that you were more than the breakfast. Come here. Make love to me . . . in this kitchen.”

Kurt didn’t waste any time. He came closer to Diane to kiss her. Diane opened her legs so Kurt can make a better access on her. While kissing her, Kurt’s hand explored Diane’s body. There are times that he puts his hands on her neck down to her chest. Sometimes, he would have his hands on her legs or her ass. While he kisses her, he tries to make his touch more passionate. His hands continuously went up and down on her until he reaches the ribbon on her robe. He untied it and let it slide off her arms falling into the floor. What was left then was her lingerie. The spaghetti strap on her right shoulder fell off revealing half part of her breast. When Kurt saw this, he immediately transferred his kiss to Diane’s neck going down her chest and finally reaching her breast. Kurt lifted her night gown and removed it from her leaving only her panty. Diane leaned back on the countertop so Kurt can have full access on her breast. After few more kisses, he decided to go lower reaching the top portion of her panty.

"Take it off."

"Hmm?"

"My panty. Take it off."

"And then?"

"You know what to do next."

"Okay."

The moment he heard her wife's request, he took her underwear off. He lifted Diane on the counter so she can spread her legs and rest her feet on the chairs in front of it. He kissed her lips again down her pussy. He started licking, sucking, and rubbing her clit while alternately pushing his two fingers inside her. Diane felt her body respond to him and enjoyed every second of it.

"Oh. That feels so good."

"Yeah, but this feels better."

Diane got confused for a moment but when Kurt stood up and removed his pajama and his briefs, she knew what was going to happen next.

"Ready?"

"Always."

Kurt inserted his hard cock on her vagina and started thrusting her. The long and deep penetrations made her shiver. She did not demand him to push harder because she wanted to savour every moment.

"Just like that, Kurt. Slowly but deeply."

"Don't you want to come?"

"No. Not really. Too soon. How about you?"

"Me too. We'll reserve it for later. I just wanted to feel you."

"Good. Me too."

They continued making love. They did not pressure each other. They just did want lust to overcome their love for each other.

That moment took a little until Diane remembered that Adrian’s birthday was today and that he is inviting them for a bohemian-themed birthday party at five in the afternoon. 

“I remembered, I have to find a Bohemian attire for Adrian’s birthday party later. Can you help me? I’ll buy one for you too.”

“Bohemian?”

“Yeah. Adrian likes having a unique party every year for his birthday. This time, he’s having Bohemian.”

“I thought we will be spending the weekends together?”

“We are. We will still be spending our time with each other. I was thinking, after the party, we can stay at a nice private beach house nearby and spend the night in there. We can have bonfire and go skinny dipping.”

“Skinny dipping?”, teased Kurt. “Okay then, why don’t we dress up now and head on to the mall to buy our ‘Bohemian attires’. Then let’s have a quick brunch. I’m really starving."

Picking up their discarded clothes, they both returned to their bedroom to change. Once ready, they went out heading to the mall near their apartment. The mall was just few blocks away. Instead of taking the cab, they decided to walk. It was one way they can exercise and also a time to bond. They never did that since their marriage so they gave it a try. It was fun. It was something they enjoyed while holding hands.

After few minutes, they reached the mall. Kurt found a hotdog stand nearby and slightly drag Diane towards the stall. Diane had no choice but to follow since Kurt was complaining that he is already starving. Kurt ordered a foot-long hotdog with Manhattan dressing. Diane thought Kurt must be too hungry to order as big as that.

“You must really be hungry. Can you finish that?”

“I was thinking we can share that. Is that okay?”

“Okay. I’m up to that.”

“How about a drink?”

“I like the strawberry smoothie. Order the biggest so we can share it too."

After few minutes of waiting, finally, they’re about to eat and share the food. They searched for a seat so they won’t have to eat standing. After few tries, they found a bench. They sat there and started eating. Kurt held the hotdog at the middle so they can eat it from both ends. Once in a while, they would drink the strawberry smoothie making their faces meet. 

“We’re like teenagers.”, Diane said chuckling.

“Why did you say so?”

“Because we’re at the mall, sharing food and drink and . . .”

“And?”

“And we’re about to look for our ‘Bohemian’ attire.”, Diane said laughing.

They finished what they’re eating and drinking. Then they decided to start looking for something to wear for the party. They walked from one shop to the another until finally stopping at a mannequin wearing a nice white dress. They went in. Diane called the attention of the saleslady to ask about the dress on the stand when Kurt found another dress for her.

“Love?”, Kurt asked.

“Love?”, Diane asked.

"You like that? Calling you ‘love’?”

“Where did you get that?”

“I just thought we don’t have a term of endearment for each other. I call you ‘Diane’ and you call me ‘Kurt’. I don’t find it that sweet – calling each other on a first name basis. So, I was thinking that we can call each other ‘love’, unless you don’t want that or you have a suggestion.”, Kurt explained.

Kurt frowned thinking Diane doesn’t like the idea.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to.”, Kurt interrupted.

“No, no. Not like that. I was thinking of other term. How about ‘sweetheart’? Or ‘babe’? Oh, not ‘babe’, too millennial. How about ‘hon'? Shortcut for 'honey'."

“'Hon'? Okay, we’re calling each other ‘hon’.”

They continued to look for other attires until Kurt found a turquoise dress with flower prints and laces.

“Hon? I think this is nice for you. Want to try?”

“Okay, hon. Let me try it.”

Diane took the dress and went into the fitting room. After few minutes, she went out wearing the dress. It fits well on her. When Kurt saw her, he was speechless seeing how beautiful his wife is.

“What can you say?”

“Oh. You look . . . perfect!”

Diane didn’t say a word. Instead, she gave him a proud look.

“Okay, I’m getting this. How about yours?”

“None yet. I don’t think there’s a good choice for me. I mean, I have a bad taste at fashion.”

“I know.”, Diane said, laughing. “No. Wait. Let me change first so I can help you find one. I’m a fashion expert.”, she added.

Diane went inside the fitting room again to change. When she’s done, she helped Kurt find his attire. While browsing, she found a nearly see-through white polo shirt and a khaki shorts.

“I think this is perfect for you, hon.”

“Okay, hon. I’ll get that.”

“Don’t you want to try it first?”

“No. I trust your fashion skills.”, Kurt teased. Then he kissed her.

Diane went into the cashier and brought all the clothes to pay. When the transaction ended, Kurt got the paper bags then they went outside the store.

“Anything more to buy?”

“No. I think I’m fine. How about you?”

“I’m fine too.”

They continued walking until Kurt noticed a nice pair of skin-toned gladiator shoes on display. Kurt slightly drag Diane on to the shop and they went in.

“I like these shoes for you. I think they’re perfect match with your dress.”

Without complain, Diane tried the shoes. Diane sat down to fix the lace but Kurt offered to do it for her. The lace are a little longer so Kurt took a little time doing them. Once done, Kurt helped Diane to get up and she walked trying the shoes. The shoes fit well on her as if they were especially made for her. 

After Diane took the shoes off, Kurt had them packed on the box and paid for them. Then they went out the shop and continued walking heading back to their apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

It was nearly before lunch. They're still in bed sitting. Kurt's arms are wrapped around Diane's.

"Hon, I think we need to start packing."

"Hmm. Not yet. I don't think we're done here yet."

Kurt got confused. Diane turned to the night table and pulled up a red one piece swimsuit.

"I haven't even use this.", Diane said while holding the swimsuit on her right hand.

"Oh right. You mentioned about the skinny dipping.", Kurt remembered, looking seductively to his wife.

Diane laugh at him.

"We can't go skinny dipping at this hour. It's illegal. The beach is a public place. Definitely not for skinny dipping. But would you mind covering myself a little?"

"Hmm. Okay. But promise me you'll only cover a little."

Diane laugh at him again. She can still see the lust in his eyes despite the fact that they just finish pleasing each other sexually.

"Just what's needed, I promise. I have packed a trunk for you too. Let's get ready."

They put on their swimwear and cover up and they headed to the beach which is just few walks away from their cabin.

"Kurt, it's beautiful in here."

"But you're more beautiful."

Diane felt a slight blush at her husband's comment so she kissed him.

When their lips parted, they started exploring the beach. They walked to the shore hand in hand. When they felt a little exhausted, they sat down admiring the beautiful set up. It's almost lunch but the sun isn't shining brightly. The waves in the beach are calmer. There are few people swimming, some are building sand castles, and some are sun bathing.

"How about we go and swim? So I can at least see you under those cover up?"

Diane giggled. She didn't even had the chance to respond when Kurt removed his shirt, ready to swim. Diane did the same thing of removing her see-through cover up showing her red one piece bathing suit. The swimwear fit perfectly to her. The front part shows a little of her cleavage. It's backless extending just above her waist. It's tanga cut exposed her long, flawless legs. As soon as Kurt saw her, his jaw dropped admiring how beautiful and sexy she is. Diane lifted Kurt's chin, closing his jaw.

"Sorry. I just can't resist looking at you. You look . . . hot and sexy."

"Only for you, cowboy. So, ready to swim?"

"I am. Let's go."

They left their cover ups and slippers safely at the shore. They went hand in hand near the water. Diane felt hesitant at first but Kurt pulled her causing them to submerged into the water. They started laughing then Kurt splashed some water to Diane and she did the same thing. They stayed in the water for a while. There were times they'll swim or Kurt holds Diane helping her float in the water.

"Those kids are enjoying making sand castles knowing sooner or later, the water will just destroy their castles."

"But you also made a castle like that when you were little girl, right?"

"I did. Did you?"

"I did too. Want to make one?"

Diane was hesitant for a moment but agreed to do it anyway.

They went to the shore and started building a sand castle. When they're about to finish, a strong wave of water destroyed it.

"Oh my gosh! We haven't even finish doing it and the water came in. I told you about this."

"Don't worry about it. We can always make one."

Kurt noticed the disappointment on Diane's face. To make it go away, he kissed her causing her to lay down the shore. She lay there with one knee up. Kurt slightly lay on top of her just enough to balance himself and not to put all his weight on her.

"This is better than the sand castle.", she said while giggling.

Kurt kissed her once more. He was about to part his lips to her when Diane pulled her. She wrapped her hands on his neck and kissed him deeply and more passionately. They stayed kissing each other until they had to grasp for some air.

"I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too, Diane. Always and forever."

Then they kissed again.

They stayed laying at the shore for a while when they heard someone calling Diane. They stood up to look at the direction of the voice and saw Céline, the little girl they met this morning. She was with a woman, probably her mother, they thought.

"Hi, Céline. It's nice to see you again."

"Hi! Nice to see you too again. I saw you from a far. I told my mom about you."

Céline looked up her mother then backed to the couple.

"Hi, I'm Margarette. Call me Maggie. Céline's mom."

Maggie extended her hand to shake Diane's and Kurt's which they gladly accepted. They also introduced theirselves in between the handshake.

"Céline told me about you and how she had her dog back. Came here to thank you."

"That's nothing. I also had a dog so I just did what's right."

"You have a dog too? What's her name?", the little girl interrupted.

Diane bent down to level the little girl and said, "Her name is Justice."

Kurt once again admired how Diane and Céline bonded considering the little time they met.

"Diane, I really like you. Can I take a picture with you?", Céline excitedly asked.

"Of course, baby. But let me just put my cover up."

Kurt handed her cover up and put on his own shirt. He fixed her hair then she's ready for a picture.

"Okay, I'm think I'm ready."

Diane sat closer to Céline for the picture. Her mother took a couple of shots. They change poses once in a while and the last one was Céline hugging and kissing Diane.

"Thank you, Diane. I will asked Mom to send you a copy if you want."

"Sure. I want a copy."

"I would love to see you again some time but we live at the Cook County. A little far from here."

"Really? I live there too! We're just here for a vacation. I think we can arrange seeing each other there."

The little girl turned to her mother for approval and as she expected, her mother noded.

"You know what, it's my birthday on Saturday. Would you want to have dinner with us?"

"Of course! I would love that."

Céline excitedly respond to Diane's invitation. Diane felt happy too.

"I hope that's okay with you, Maggie?"

"Of course. Thank you for inviting us."

Diane remembered Kurt and looked at him. Without saying a word, Kurt noded, a silent approval to her. He knows that she'll be happy inviting the little girl for her birthday.

"We'll have a small dinner at the Sixteen's at 7pm. Please be there. Diane and I will be happy to see you."

Diane looked at Kurt silently thanking him.

"See you! Diane, can I kiss and hug you one more time?"

"Of course, baby."

Diane bent forward so Céline can do what she requested. She kissed and hugged her back.

"We have to go back. It was nice to meet both of you. Again, thank you. Will see you next Saturday."

Maggie and Céline went back to their place leaving Diane and Kurt smiling. Diane looked at Kurt.

"Hon, thank you."

Then she kissed him. Instead of replying verbally, he kissed her back.

"As much as I would want to stay longer like this, I think we should get back to the cabin and start packing. We have work tomorrow. You can't be late for your first day of work."

Kurt held Diane's hand and they walked back to the cabin hand in hand. Few minutes later, they went in and proceeded to the bedroom. Diane went for a shower while Kurt started packing. As soon as she finished taking a bath, Kurt almost finished packing. Diane offered to finish packing so Kurt can start to shower. After few minutes, Kurt went out of the bathroom and finds Diane sitting at the edge of the bed looking at her phone. The bags were already packed on her side. Without looking at him, she talked to him.

"I was just setting the alarm for tomorrow. What time will you have to report to office?"

"Eight."

Diane kept her phone on the pocket of her jeans and finally looked up to meet his gaze. She stood up and approached him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and Diane's hands wrapped around his neck.

"Okay. Same with me, then."

"I'll bring my truck and drive you to office tomorrow before I go to work."

"Okay. That's sounds a good idea." 

Then she kissed him. As a reply, he kissed her back. When their lips parted, they came back to their senses. Kurt held the bags on his one hand and the other hand holding Diane's hand. It became their habit to hold hands while they walk or any chance they may have. They proceed going out of the cabin looking it one more time before getting inside their car.

"This was a very nice weekend. We should go back here some time. Probably after your probation at the FBI and when you can file your leave."

"We will. Will definitely do this again. So, are you ready to go back?"

"I am. I missed our house."

Kurt turned on the engine and started driving back to the city. It was almost half an hour journey. In between, they listen to the music and sings along. Kurt hums while Diane does most of the singing belting the songs effortlessly.

After what seems to be eternity, they're back at their home. They were too tired to eat so they just change to their pajamas and slept wrapped in each other's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

After the exhausting yet refreshing and satisfying shower, they headed to the bedroom to put on the attires they will be wearing to the party. Kurt helped Diane put on her dress then he went to put on his own clothes.

When they were almost done, Diane put her make up on and started giving instructions to Kurt for their weekend getaway.

"I have booked the cabin which is just few minutes away from the event venue. Please get the bags and put the clothes I prepared a while ago. Kindly check if I got all the things you and I will need. I'll get the toilettries once I'm done here."

"No, I'll get them. And I think you got all what we need. Not that I'm gonna waste your effort of preparing our things but I don't think we will use all these clothes as I like both of us naked."

Diane laughs about his response and as soon as she's done with her make up, she went to her husband and kissed him. It was just a quick kiss in the beginning but soon it became deep and passionate. They got lost for a moment but they remembered that they have a party that they need to attend to.

"Okayyy. We need to stop this and have to get going. We'll be late."

"Okay. But promise me will get back to where we left off after the party."

"Promise. Now please help me put on my shoes."

Kurt did as requested and when he finished, he got a "thank you kiss" from Diane.

"You are beautiful." Kurt told his wife admiring her.

"And you look handsome." Diane replied admiring how Kurt looked on the polo shirt and khaki shorts she picked for him. 

Then they had a quick kiss one more time.

When they're ready, Kurt took the bags to the car first and went back to help Diane lock out. He closed the door and held Diane's hand on the way to the car. 

The journey to Adrian's birthday party was short. They were able to talk random things and soon enough, they're there.

They went down from the car and went on to find the birthday boy. When they saw him, they greeted him and everyone else they knew like Maia, Lucca, Marissa, and Liz.

They started socializing, eating, drinking, and dancing until it was time to go. They bid their goodbye and went ahead going to the cabin they booked.

When they reached the cabin, Kurt helped Diane to go out of the car then went to get their bags. He asked for the key and did the honors of opening the door for them. They scanned the room and started arrranging their things. As soon as they're done, they decided to stay at the veranda where there's a hammock. Kurt sat first at the hammock to balance it then she helped Diane to come over. They lay there comfortably. Diane rested her head on Kurt's left shoulders. His right hand is interlaced with Diane's left hand and her right hand rested on her side hiding her bruises. They continued talking about anything until they came up talking about dogs.

"I had a dog. Her name is Justice. She was a gift from a friend. I think you already saw her picture at home. I love her and treated like my own daughter, my own baby. We've been together for eight years. But she's gone now."

"I had a dog too. His name is Harry. He's a husky. Very handsome. I found him into the woods near the farm, alone and chilling. I brought him to the house and few days later, he became okay. I thought he was gonna go back to his home but he stayed so I kept him. He died about two years ago."

They stayed like that for some more time - talking and kissing once in a while, enjoying each other's arms, each other's company until they decided to go back inside not to sleep but to do something else, something better than sleep.

"Hon, it's getting cold. We should go back inside. And I remember, we have to get back to where we left off before we went to the party." Kurt flirted.

"Okay. Honey, I know I am a little heavy, but can you carry me going to bed?", Diane asked childishly.

"You're not heavy. I was just teasing you a while ago. Aside from carrying you there, is there anything you need more from me?"

Diane thought about it for a while then seductively, she responded, "Well as a reward, you can fuck me all night!"

"I like the idea. So, let's go? Can't wait to fuck you all night!"

They both laugh at how dirty their talk is. Nevertheless, they did what they have to do. Kurt lifted Diane and carry her on the bed as she requested. As soon as they hit the bed, they fell to the magic of love, to the magic of happily ever after.


	6. Chapter 6

The morning came fast. The night before was a silent testament for their love for each other. Kurt woke up first. As soon as he felt fully awake, he turned to hug Diane from her behind. He took this time to watch her sleep and kissed her shoulder, her neck, and her temple. Soon enough, Diane woke up. She felt her husband's hand on her belly and put hers on top. She turns her back to him and greeted him.

"Good morning, hon. You're up early. How's your sleep?"

"I had a great night so I slept very well. How about you?"

"Same here. Weekends are better when I'm with you. I love you."

Diane kissed Kurt as soon as she uttered the three magic words.

"I love yoo, too. My one and only you."

Kurt kissed her again longer and more passionately.

"Hon, speaking of weekends, it's your birthday on Saturday. Do you have any plans?"

"None yet. But another weekend getaway sounds good. I can take Monday off."

"I would love that but I don't think I can take the Monday off."

Diane got confused. So she asked him.

"Huh? Why? Wait. Oh my gosh! You got the job at the FBI?"

"Yes. I just got the text a while ago telling me to report tomorrow."

"Oh my gosh. Congratulations, Kurt! I'm proud of you!"

"Thank you. Partly that was because of you. Do I deserve another "congratulatory kiss"?

"Of course, you do."

Then she kissed him once, twice, thrice.

"Okay. This calls for a celebration. Since we haven't brought anything to eat, we should go find a nice diner nearby. I saw a small restaurant few blocks away last night while you were driving."

"Okay, then. Let's prepare."

They stood up and went to put on their clothes. Few minutes later, they're ready. Hand in hand, they walked heading to the small diner which was few blocks away from their cabin. Soon enough, they reach the small yet nicely decorated diner. They ordered some pancakes and coffee.

"Kurt, you want some of my strawberry pancakes?"

"Sure."

Diane sliced a piece of her pancake and took the fork on Kurt's mouth. He did the same thing with his chocolate pancake and gave it to Diane.

After few minutes, they finished and decided to walk around before heading back to their cabin.

"Oh, Kurt, look!"

Diane asked Kurt to look at what she's seeing. A small shitzu running around without the owner.

Diane approached the dog. She lifted and held it on her arms.

"Hi there baby. Are you lost? Where's your master?"

The dog lowly barked at her probably responding to her question. Diane held the dog for a while and started patting its back when she heard someone shouting.

"Ginger! Ginger, where are you?"

She turned her back to see who is it. Few steps more, she saw the little girl running towards her wearing a bright smile on her face when she finally saw her dog with Diane.

"Ginger!", the little girl shouted then came closer to Diane.

Diane knelt her one knee down to level her stance to the little girl. Then she gave the dog to the little girl.

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome, little girl. Take care of your dog."

"Yes, I will. My name is Céline."

"Nice to meet you, Céline. My name is Diane. And this is my husband Kurt."

Kurt smiled at the little girl then at Diane. It was the first time she saw his wife in this scenario. He noticed how happy Diane felt communicating with the little girl.

"Nice to meet you both. Diane, I should go. My mom is sure worried about me. But before that, can I kiss you as a 'thank you'?"

"Oh I would love that."

Diane offered her cheek to the five year old girl for a kiss. Céline kissed her right cheek then her left cheek then she hugged her tightly. Diane hugged her back admiring how sweet this little girl to her.

"You are so sweet and beautiful."

"You are beautiful too. Again, thank you. Bye!"

Before she had the chance to say goodbye, the little girl went to go back to her mother with her dog. Diane smiled, amazed with the short encounter to the little girl. Then she stood up. She looked up at Kurt who was smiling to her. She held his hand and they continue walking around.

"Kurt? You okay, honey?"

"I am. I just love how happy you were with the dog a while ago. You probably missed Justice."

"I do. I missed her so much."

"I became more happy when I saw you with the little girl. She's so sweet and adorable. I thought for a while what if we met earlier? A little younger? Maybe we now have a son or daughter."

"I used to think that sometimes. Barbra asked me about that. She asked me if I regret not having children. I said I think about it sometimes but I don't regret it. Probably I'm not meant to being a mother. I may not be good about being a parent."

"Don't say that. I know you will be a good mother. You acted like one to Maia."

"You're right. I just may not have the chance. It's a little too late for now."

"You want to try?"

"Try what?"

"Having a baby?"

"What?! Kurt, I'm turning 66 on Saturday. I can't . . ."

"I know. I was just kidding. But . . ."

"But what?"

"I was thinking . . . if we can go back to the cabin now and . . . try our luck to have a baby."

Diane burst into laughter then Kurt joined her.

"That's one good thing about you, Kurt. You know how to seduce me. I can't give you a baby but I can definitely give you a chance to . . . fuck me!"

They again fell into a laughter. Hand in hand, they went back to their cabin.

As soon as the door opened, Kurt lightly pushed Diane to the nearest wall and kissed her deeply. Diane returned the kissed and before they even reached the bedroom, they soon fell again to that magic that only the two of them knew. It was their own magic that they were able to create for themselves alone. It was their own magic that only the two of them can understand.

An hour later, they both lay in bed, exhausted. The sheets were the only things covering them. Diane rested her head on Kurt's chest. Kurt wrapped his hands on her.

"Kurt?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you for everything. Thank you because you never gave up on me, on our marriage."

"You already said that last Friday."

"I know. Just can't thank you enough for what you have done. When my accountant told me that you wanted a divorce, I don't know what to do. I kept thinking about it. That's when I called and came to see you to ask if that's what you really want. I was nervous and worried. I did not sleep that night because I was waiting for you, your decision. When you came back the night after, I felt a little relieved to finally see you again or probably to see you one last time. I felt more nervous and worried but when you had that proposal, I can't explain how happy I was to finally give this marriage a second chance. You were brave enough to do this for me, for us."

"Sorry if it took too long for me to do that. Diane, the day I met you was the day my life had changed upside down. The moment I stepped in your office, I knew that it was love at first sight."

"Me too."

"I know. And after that, I can't take you away from my mind. I've been thinking about you since the day I met you and made sure to get to know you more."

"That's when you asked me for a date at The Westin."

"Yes. I was nervous to ask a Diane Lockhart to date me. I guess I was just too irresistable so you agreed."

Diane laugh about his comments but he was right. Only a Kurt McVeigh can have that effect to a Diane Lockhart.

"Days, weeks, months, and years past, I fell in love with you and I am still in love with you. That love was the reason why I am here today. When you asked me about the divorce, I felt the same way. I don't know what to do. I kept thinking about it. Afterwards, I figured out what I really wanted. I wanted to be with you, only you, for the rest of our life. I love you, Diane Lockhart."

"I wanted to be with you too, only you, for the rest of our life. I love you too, Kurt McVeigh."

Then they kissed each other, passionately and deeply.


	7. Chapter 7

It was nearly before lunch. They're still in bed sitting. Kurt's arms are wrapped around Diane's.

"Hon, I think we need to start packing."

"Hmm. Not yet. I don't think we're done here yet."

Kurt got confused. Diane turned to the night table and pulled up a red one piece swimsuit.

"I haven't even use this.", Diane said while holding the swimsuit on her right hand.

"Oh right. You mentioned about the skinny dipping.", Kurt remembered, looking seductively to his wife.

Diane laugh at him.

"We can't go skinny dipping at this hour. It's illegal. The beach is a public place. Definitely not for skinny dipping. But would you mind covering myself a little?"

"Hmm. Okay. But promise me you'll only cover a little."

Diane laugh at him again. She can still see the lust in his eyes despite the fact that they just finish pleasing each other sexually.

"Just what's needed, I promise. I have packed a trunk for you too. Let's get ready."

They put on their swimwear and cover up and they headed to the beach which is just few walks away from their cabin.

"Kurt, it's beautiful in here."

"But you're more beautiful."

Diane felt a slight blush at her husband's comment so she kissed him.

When their lips parted, they started exploring the beach. They walked to the shore hand in hand. When they felt a little exhausted, they sat down admiring the beautiful set up. It's almost lunch but the sun isn't shining brightly. The waves in the beach are calmer. There are few people swimming, some are building sand castles, and some are sun bathing.

"How about we go and swim? So I can at least see you under those cover up?"

Diane giggled. She didn't even had the chance to respond when Kurt removed his shirt, ready to swim. Diane did the same thing of removing her see-through cover up showing her red one piece bathing suit. The swimwear fit perfectly to her. The front part shows a little of her cleavage. It's backless extending just above her waist. It's tanga cut exposed her long, flawless legs. As soon as Kurt saw her, his jaw dropped admiring how beautiful and sexy she is. Diane lifted Kurt's chin, closing his jaw.

"Sorry. I just can't resist looking at you. You look . . . hot and sexy."

"Only for you, cowboy. So, ready to swim?"

"I am. Let's go."

They left their cover ups and slippers safely at the shore. They went hand in hand near the water. Diane felt hesitant at first but Kurt pulled her causing them to submerged into the water. They started laughing then Kurt splashed some water to Diane and she did the same thing. They stayed in the water for a while. There were times they'll swim or Kurt holds Diane helping her float in the water.

"Those kids are enjoying making sand castles knowing sooner or later, the water will just destroy their castles."

"But you also made a castle like that when you were little girl, right?"

"I did. Did you?"

"I did too. Want to make one?"

Diane was hesitant for a moment but agreed to do it anyway.

They went to the shore and started building a sand castle. When they're about to finish, a strong wave of water destroyed it.

"Oh my gosh! We haven't even finish doing it and the water came in. I told you about this."

"Don't worry about it. We can always make one."

Kurt noticed the disappointment on Diane's face. To make it go away, he kissed her causing her to lay down the shore. She lay there with one knee up. Kurt slightly lay on top of her just enough to balance himself and not to put all his weight on her.

"This is better than the sand castle.", she said while giggling.

Kurt kissed her once more. He was about to part his lips to her when Diane pulled her. She wrapped her hands on his neck and kissed him deeply and more passionately. They stayed kissing each other until they had to grasp for some air.

"I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too, Diane. Always and forever."

Then they kissed again.

They stayed laying at the shore for a while when they heard someone calling Diane. They stood up to look at the direction of the voice and saw Céline, the little girl they met this morning. She was with a woman, probably her mother, they thought.

"Hi, Céline. It's nice to see you again."

"Hi! Nice to see you too again. I saw you from a far. I told my mom about you."

Céline looked up her mother then backed to the couple.

"Hi, I'm Margarette. Call me Maggie. Céline's mom."

Maggie extended her hand to shake Diane's and Kurt's which they gladly accepted. They also introduced theirselves in between the handshake.

"Céline told me about you and how she had her dog back. Came here to thank you."

"That's nothing. I also had a dog so I just did what's right."

"You have a dog too? What's her name?", the little girl interrupted.

Diane bent down to level the little girl and said, "Her name is Justice."

Kurt once again admired how Diane and Céline bonded considering the little time they met.

"Diane, I really like you. Can I take a picture with you?", Céline excitedly asked.

"Of course, baby. But let me just put my cover up."

Kurt handed her cover up and put on his own shirt. He fixed her hair then she's ready for a picture.

"Okay, I'm think I'm ready."

Diane sat closer to Céline for the picture. Her mother took a couple of shots. They change poses once in a while and the last one was Céline hugging and kissing Diane.

"Thank you, Diane. I will asked Mom to send you a copy if you want."

"Sure. I want a copy."

"I would love to see you again some time but we live at the Cook County. A little far from here."

"Really? I live there too! We're just here for a vacation. I think we can arrange seeing each other there."

The little girl turned to her mother for approval and as she expected, her mother noded.

"You know what, it's my birthday on Saturday. Would you want to have dinner with us?"

"Of course! I would love that."

Céline excitedly respond to Diane's invitation. Diane felt happy too.

"I hope that's okay with you, Maggie?"

"Of course. Thank you for inviting us."

Diane remembered Kurt and looked at him. Without saying a word, Kurt noded, a silent approval to her. He knows that she'll be happy inviting the little girl for her birthday.

"We'll have a small dinner at the Sixteen's at 7pm. Please be there. Diane and I will be happy to see you."

Diane looked at Kurt silently thanking him.

"See you! Diane, can I kiss and hug you one more time?"

"Of course, baby."

Diane bent forward so Céline can do what she requested. She kissed and hugged her back.

"We have to go back. It was nice to meet both of you. Again, thank you. Will see you next Saturday."

Maggie and Céline went back to their place leaving Diane and Kurt smiling. Diane looked at Kurt.

"Hon, thank you."

Then she kissed him. Instead of replying verbally, he kissed her back.

"As much as I would want to stay longer like this, I think we should get back to the cabin and start packing. We have work tomorrow. You can't be late for your first day of work."

Kurt held Diane's hand and they walked back to the cabin hand in hand. Few minutes later, they went in and proceeded to the bedroom. Diane went for a shower while Kurt started packing. As soon as she finished taking a bath, Kurt almost finished packing. Diane offered to finish packing so Kurt can start to shower. After few minutes, Kurt went out of the bathroom and finds Diane sitting at the edge of the bed looking at her phone. The bags were already packed on her side. Without looking at him, she talked to him.

"I was just setting the alarm for tomorrow. What time will you have to report to office?"

"Eight."

Diane kept her phone on the pocket of her jeans and finally looked up to meet his gaze. She stood up and approached him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and Diane's hands wrapped around his neck.

"Okay. Same with me, then."

"I'll bring my truck and drive you to office tomorrow before I go to work."

"Okay. That's sounds a good idea." 

Then she kissed him. As a reply, he kissed her back. When their lips parted, they came back to their senses. Kurt held the bags on his one hand and the other hand holding Diane's hand. It became their habit to hold hands while they walk or any chance they may have. They proceed going out of the cabin looking it one more time before getting inside their car.

"This was a very nice weekend. We should go back here some time. Probably after your probation at the FBI and when you can file your leave."

"We will. Will definitely do this again. So, are you ready to go back?"

"I am. I missed our house."

Kurt turned on the engine and started driving back to the city. It was almost half an hour journey. In between, they listen to the music and sings along. Kurt hums while Diane does most of the singing belting the songs effortlessly.

After what seems to be eternity, they're back at their home. They were too tired to eat so they just change to their pajamas and slept wrapped in each other's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Monday morning came fast. They woke up at the sound of their alarm wrapped on each other's arms.

Diane tighten her embrace to Kurt and greeted him.

"Good morning, honey!"

"Good morning, too, hon. I had a great sleep. How about you?"

"I had a great sleep too. It's been so long since I had one."

After the greetings, they had their "good morning kiss" ritual where one will initiate, the other one will respond, then they'll make the kiss longer, deeper, and more passionate. After their lips parted, Kurt offered to make their coffee and breakfast. Diane agreed and went to the bathroom to prepare. After Kurt finished making their breakfast, he went back to their bedroom to check if Diane have finished preparing. Diane was almost finished when he arrived. She just had to put on some make up and she's ready. Kurt went inside the shower and few minutes later, he's done. He put his clothes on and then his shoes. He went down to meet Diane at the kitchen. When he reached the kitchen, Diane already set up the table. They started eating and few minutes later, they're ready to go. Hand in hand, they walked outside their home going to Kurt's truck. As soon as they were both in, Kurt put on Diane's seat belt. He turned the engine on and started driving heading to Diane's office.

"Are you nervous?"

"A little. But I'll be alright. What time will I have to pick you up?"

"I don't know yet. I'll call you in the afternoon if what time you can pick me up."

"Okay. Make sure to call me because I'm sure I'm gonna miss you."

Diane blushed after hearing this from Kurt. She knows he's a man of few words but he's also romantic. He knows how to make her blush. He knows how to make her happy.

"I promise. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Few minutes after driving, they reached Diane's office. Before going down, she kissed him then they bid their goodbyes.

Kurt waited Diane to enter the building door. As soon as she reached the door, she turned around once again and waved him goodbye. Kurt beeped the horn as a response then he left.

Few minutes more, Kurt reach the FBI building. He parked his truck and went out, ready for his first day of work. Before opening the door, he heard his phone notified a message. It's from Diane.

"Good luck, honey! Call you later. Love you."

He smiled after reading her text and returned his phone in his pocket. Coming in, he met a colleague he knew who now works at the FBI. They exchanged short greetings and headed to their respective offices.

***

Diane and Kurt went to work. They both had a busy day and later they knew, it was already four in the afternoon.

Diane reached for her phone and dialed Kurt's number just as she promised. After two rings, Kurt answered.

"Hey gorgeous. I miss you."

"I miss you too, handsome. How's first day of work?"

"Great. A little tiring for a first day but I'm enjoying it. How's yours? What time will I pick you up?"

"Is 7pm okay? Isn't that too early for you?"

"Seven is fine. I can't wait to see you."

"Me too. I love you."

"I love you, too. Bye."

"Bye."

Their short but sweet conversation has ended leaving both of them longing for each other. Since they were back together, their love for each other deepened. They wanted each other badly filling up the time they wasted.

***

An hour and a half later, Kurt finished all the things he had to do for the day. He was packing up when he heard his colleague called him.

"McVeigh, you're not supposed to have an overtime for your first day of work."

"I'm not. I'm almost finish. I'm leaving in few minutes."

Few minutes after that conversation, Kurt started packing his things. Once done, he bid goodbye to everyone and went to his truck.

He planned to go and see Diane but it's still too early to do that. Instead, he decided to go around to find a gift for Diane's birthday on Saturday. Driving downtown, he passed by a pet shop. He remembered that Diane might like having another dog considering she became so happy when she saw Céline's dog last time. 

Few minutes after he parked his car, he entered the pet shop. He was greeted by a woman wearing a scrub suit and asked him if there's any particular animal he's interested.

"I'm looking for a dog. A shitzu."

The woman led her to the cages where the dogs are. She opened one of the cages and took the shitzu giving it to Kurt.

Kurt felt a little hesitant at first because the dog was barking. As soon as he held the dog, it stopped.

"He likes you. He stopped barking at you as soon as you held her."

"Is that a good sign?"

"It is. She seems comfortable with you."

"Good. I'm getting her. But would it be possible to get her here on Saturday morning?"

"No problem, Sir."

"Okay, then. I'll settle the bill and I'll go back here on Saturday to pick her up."

"Is she a gift?"

"She will be a gift for my wife. It's her birthday."

"She's lucky."

"I am too. Thank you. I have to go. I'll be back here on Saturday."

"Thank you, too, Sir. Have a good night."

Kurt felt confused for a second then looked at his watch showing it's already six twenty. He hurried back to his car and headed his way to Diane's office.

Ten minutes before seven, he reached the reception. After the receptionist gestured it's okay to proceed, he left to go to Diane's office.

The knock on her door caused her to jolt lightly. As she looked up, she saw her husband chuckling.

"Hey."

"Hey. I was just gonna call you. Come here."

Kurt obeyed and he came closer to Diane. Diane stood up and met him half way. Automatically, he wrapped his hands around her waist and she wrapped her hands on his neck followed by a quick yet sweet kiss.

"Ready to go home?"

"Yes. Let me just get my bag."

Diane losen her grip and got her bag. Kurt got her coat and help her put it on. Once done, they walked hand in hand outside the office up to their car.

Few minutes later, they're home. They ordered food and ate their dinner. They change their clothes to their pajamas and as soon as they hit the bed, they fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

The weekdays came by very fast. They've both been busy at work and neither of them noticed that it's already Saturday, Diane's birthday.

Kurt woke up very early. He stood up carefully not to disturb Diane. She had a very deep sleep, a result of how tired she was in the past five days.

Kurt put his clothes on went to the pet shop. Despite the early request, he managed to ask the woman to pick up the dog as a gift to Diane. When he went back home, he immediately hid the dog where Diane won't see her yet. Thankfully, the dog is sleeping. He went back to their bedroom to check on Diane and found her still in deep sleep. He used this time to prepare for their breakfast.

As soon as he finished. He brought the breakfast at their bed and decided it's time to wake his wife.

"Hon, time to wake up."

He waited if Diane heard him. She didn't respond which only means she's still sleeping. Kurt thought of a more effective way to wake her up and that is kissing her.

Kurt started kissing Diane on the forehead to wake her up. He proceeded kissing her right cheek, then her left, then her nose, then her lips. 

"Diane, honey, wake up."

When she still didn't respond, he repeatedly kiss her on the forehead, right cheek, left cheek, nose, and lips. Soon enough, he felt that she's already quite awake so he kept kissing her. Few kisses more, he succeeded waking her and felt the smile on her lips.

"Good morning, honey. Happy birthday!"

Diane opened her eyes and looked at him, smiling. 

"Good morning, too, honey. Thank you."

"Come on. I brought you breakfast in bed."

Diane sat up lazily and Kurt helped her by removing the blankets covering her.

"How many kisses did I get before I woke up?", she asked while she's smiling widely.

"About 20. I guess. Why?"

"I need more. I'm now 66 so I need 46 more."

"Oh. I'll give you one more but I'll reserve the other 45 later. Would that be okay?"

Before she can say a word, Kurt already gave her a long subtle kiss leaving her breathless.

When their lips parted, she smiled at him and asked.

"Mmm. That was amazing. But, you still owe me 45 more later, okay?"

He chuckled at her question. He thought that this will be a very good day not just for her but also for him.

"Yep. For now, let's have breakfast."

Kurt placed the tray in between her lap and they started eating. Few bites past, Diane had an idea.

"Are you sure you want to do this? It'll be sticky here."

"It will be fun! Just make sure you don't drop any syrup on the bed."

Kurt stood up and pulled the chair near the bed. He removed the tray on the bed and transferred it to the chair.

As he was doing that, Diane started undressing herself and as soon as she finished, she lay down.

When she felt comfortable, Kurt started placing the strawberries and a little amount of syrup on top her body. He started putting the first slice on her chest down her sternum reaching her belly.

When there's only one slice left, he asked his wife where to put it considering he already knows the answer. 

"Hon, there's one more slice here. Where would you want me to put it?"

Diane lifted her head and looked at the strawberries on her body. She looked back at him and figured out what he's thinking.

Instead of directly instructing him to put it just where she likes it, she challenged him with her response.

"Anywhere you like."

Kurt chuckled at her response. He was actually waiting her to tell him directly but he left him the choice. Without any hesitation, he picked the last slice and place it carefully few inches below her navel.

As soon as she felt the fruit touched her body, she shivered. She tried to stay still so the other slices won't fall.

"Are you ready?"

"Start."

As soon as Kurt got the confirmation, he leaned forward and kiss Diane's lips. He proceeded kissing her chin down to her chest reaching the first slice of strawberry.

He took the first strawberry to his mouth and licked the left syrup. He continued doing it until he reached the last slice.

Before he takes the last one, he looked up on her. He saw her staring at her trying to normalize her breathing. As soon as she's ready, she noded as a confirmation.

Soon enough, Kurt picked up the last slice of fruit to his mouth and carefully licked the syrup.

The feeling of his tongue on her sensitive skin caused Diane to arch her back with the sensation.

Kurt sat back and chewed the last slice.

"I got them all."

Diane looked at his husband trying to process what he just said.

"Oh. Really? I don't think you got it all. I . . . I need you to check for any sy . . ."

She was not able to continue what she was saying when Kurt came back on his knees and started licking and sucking that part of her just as she likes it. She widened her legs to give a better access. And Kurt continued pleasing her.

Few minutes past, Diane dragged Kurt to kiss his lips. After the kiss, he asked her.

"How many more kisses do I owe you?"

"Oh. I lost track counting. Do you mind giving me one more?"

Before she can respond, he gave her one last long, passionate, and deep kiss before standing up.

"Am I paid?"

"Quits."

"I'm going to shower. Want to join me?"

Without any word, Diane jumped out from the bed and followed him in the shower. Since it's her birthday, Kurt did his very best to make it a memorable day using the magic only them knew and understand.


	10. Chapter 10

As soon as they both finished putting on their clothes, Diane heard a familiar sound. He looked at Kurt and asked him about it.

"Hon, what's that sound? Is that a dog barking?"

Without a word, Kurt stood up and went outside their bed leaving a confused Diane. Few minutes later, he went back bringing the dog.

When Diane saw Kurt holding a dog, her eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh, Kurt! Is that for me?"

"Yes. It's for you."

Diane approached Kurt to get the dog from him and carried her in her arms.

"Oh my gosh! I don't know what to say."

"I knew you missed your dog so I decided to get one for you for your birthday. When I saw you with the dog last weekend, I felt how happy you were so, here she is. She's all yours."

"Thank you, Kurt! I love it. Does she has a name yet?"

"No. Not yet. What do you want to call her?"

"Justice! I'm calling her Justice."

"Good. Just as what I expected."

"What? Why?"

"I had this dog tag made and put Justice on it. I had a feeling you will name her after your old dog so here, put this on her neck."

"Oh thank you, Kurt!"

Kurt gave the dog tag to Diane and she attached it on her collar. Diane caressed the dog and talked to her as if she's her baby.

"Do you like you dog tag, baby? Do you like what daddy gave you?"

"I think she likes it."

Kurt stared at how Diane enjoyed the dog. He can see it in her eyes that she's happy.

"Hon, thank you for all the gifts especially for the dog. I am very happy."

Diane kissed Kurt as a "thank you" for all the things he had done for him for her birthday.

"I love you, hon."

"I love you too, hon. Always and forever. Only the best for my one and only Diane Lockhart."

After the exchange of "i love you's", they kissed again and was only interrupted by the dog barking. They both laugh hearing how the dog must have disagreed with what they're doing.

"It's a good weather outside. Want to walk her?"

"Yes. That will be nice. Can you hold her a minute? I'll just get my coat."

Diane gave the dog to Kurt and went to the walk in closet to get a coat. As soon as she came back, they headed going out for their first official walk at the park with their dog.

Hand in hand, they walked to the park with Justice. Sometimes they'll let her run freely but Kurt has to catch him if she goes too far. Coming back, he feels out of breath and tired running after the dog. Diane would laugh at him and will joke that he's too old for that kind of run.

After few hours, they decided to go back to their home and eat lunch. Soon enough, they reach their apartment.

"I know you're tired running after Justice. Would you like me to order for a delivery instead of you cooking?"

"Yes. That will be a good idea. I felt I run a marathon with Justice."

Diane laugh at the way Kurt described the run with her dog.

"What do you like to eat? Chinese? Thai? Japanese?"

"Japanese. I missed eating ramen and sushi."

"Sounds good. While I do the call, go and change your clothes. You might get sick with all that sweat. Don't worry, I won't let you run after Justice again."

Kurt laugh at Diane's comment. He thought that she can't seem to move on from the running thing with the dog. He may sounded old but it was okay as long as he makes Diane happy.

Few minutes past, the order arrived. Diane took the orders and paid the delivery man. 

She brought the food at the living room and Kurt got the plates and utensils. He also brought two glasses of orange juice.

When all of the food were opened from the container, they started eating while the television is on. Occasionally, he'll share his food to Diane and she will do the same thing. Just like the kiss and holding hands, it became their habit to share their food to one another. They may not have notice it but it means a lot for both of them when one shares what he/she has.

After the satisfying lunch, they stayed at the couch with Justice on Diane's belly. Diane lay on Kurt's side at the sofa. Her head resting on his shoulder. Kurt's hands wrapped around her and Diane's hands on top of them. They stayed like that until they all fell asleep.

Few hours later, Diane woke up from Justice's bark. She looked at the clock saying it's already five. She sat up causing Kurt to wake up too.

"What time is it?"

"Five. Just in time to prepare for dinner. I'm excited to see Céline."

"I know you are. You even dreamt about her a while ago."

"I did? How did you know?"

"You were mentioning her name while you sleep. Can't blame you. She's so sweet and adorable and smart as a five year old little girl."

"That must be the reason. Come on. Get up. Let's start preparing."

The two stood up and started preparing. It took them about an hour and thirty minutes to finish. Once done, they went to the car heading at the Sixteen's for Diane's birthday dinner.


	11. Chapter 11

They reached the restaurant five minutes before seven. They were greeted by the hostess and lead them to their seat.

Five more minutes later, Maia and Amy arrived and greeted Diane a very happy birthday. Maia and Amy brought flowers which was gladly accepted by Diane. Then they all settled when Maia noticed two more vacant chairs beside her.

"Are you expecting two more visitors?", Maia asked.

"Yes. Céline and her mother. Kurt and I met them last week. As you know, we left early at Adrian's party and stayed the night to a cabin nearby. After our breakfast, I saw a dog which belongs to Céline. We had a small talk and I decided to invite them. Céline is five year old and just like you, she's smart."

"That sounds good. I can't wait to meet . . ."

Maia was cut off with what she's saying when they heard someone shouted Diane's name. When everybody heard her, they turned to see this little girl running towards their direction. She's wearing a bright smile on her face as soon as she saw Diane. She immediately wrapped her hands to Diane and kissed her soundly on both her cheeks.

"Hi, baby. It's nice to see you. How are you?"

"I'm good. It's nice to see you, too. Happy birthday and I got you something."

The little girl excitedly greeted her and showed a small red envelope to Diane.

"Oh that's so sweet of you. Thank you!"

They continued with their conversation and Maggie took this chance to greet Kurt. Kurt returned the greeting and introduced Maia and Amy to her and they exchanged a shake hand.

"Can I open it now?"

"Sure."

Diane opened the red envelope and saw the pictures Céline's mom have taken last week.

"Oh wow. These are beautiful. Thank you so much, baby."

"You're welcome. I asked mom to have them printed. I also made a card for you. My mom helped me make that. I hope you like it."

Diane felt a tear building up on her eyes with this sweet gesture from a little girl she met last weekend. She tried to stop it and took the card from the envelope.

The moment she took it, she immediately notice what's on the cover. It has a big red heart drawing and a "happy birthday" on it.

When she opened it, she saw the similar pictures of her and Céline on the left side and the message on the right side.

Considering her age, Diane saw how beautiful Céline's handwriting is.

She looked at the little girl one more time then began reading the message. When she reached the final word, she looked at Céline smiling at her. 

"Oh, baby. Thank you so much for your message. I am so touched. I am very happy with your gift."

"You're welcome."

The little girl kissed and hugged her one more time and Diane felt very happy. It may be a short time being with her considering they just met last week but the instant connection they have is something that can't be put to words. It was something only the heart can tell.

When everyone was seated, they ordered food and continued chatting. It was a fun and special night especially for Diane. She felt very happy having all these people around. These people made her feel loved and appreciated. 

"Maggie, thank you for bringing Céline here. Thank you for coming. You made my day extra special."

"You're welcome. She's been looking forward to this dinner. She kept asking me about you and your birthday. She asked me to help her make the card for you. She adores you."

Diane looked up to Céline and smiled. She felt flattered with the effect she had on this little girl.

"Diane, can I sit on your lap?"

"Of course, baby. Come here."

The little girl excitedly jumped over her seat to transfer. Diane lifted her and seated her on her lap.

"Can I call you some time? Or visit you at work?"

Diane felt shocked with the questions she got from Céline. She didn't expect that this little girl would be so attached to her.

"Of course. I would love that. I'll give my contact number and office address to your mom and feel free to call or visit me."

"Yehey! Thank you."

Maggie interrupted them explaining why Céline wanted to call or visit her.

"Diane, Céline adores you. She saw you at the television last time and she was jumping with joy. She asked me why you're there and we looked you up on the internet. I told her that you were a lawyer. I explained what do you do and she said she wanted to be like you."

Diane didn't know how to react with what she heard. She felt flattered and a certain part in her heart is jumping with joy because of this little girl.

"You wanted to be like me? A lawyer?"

"Yes. I want to be a lawyer like you when I am bigger."

"May I ask why?"

"Because you help people in need. I want to help people in need too."

Diane didn't need another proof to why this little girl wanted to be a lawyer. At her age, she's smart and surely ahead of those her age. Someday, just like her, she'll be a lawyer, a great one.

They continued chatting for few more minutes until Céline and her mother had to say goodbye. It was already ten in the evening, past Céline's bed time. She really wanted to stay but her sleepy eyes tells otherwise. Diane offered if they can give them a ride home so they agreed. 

Maia and Amy took a cab while Diane and Kurt brought Céline and her mom home.

When they reached Maggie and Céline's home, the little girl already fell asleep.

"Maggie, I know this may sound silly but would you mind if I will be the one to carry Céline to her bed?"

"Not a problem. She'll love that for sure."

Diane lifted Céline carefully from her mother. Kurt assisted her. Maggie opened the door for them and Diane lay her on the bed. When Diane was about to go, the little girl wrapped her hands around her neck. She didn't know what to do to the gesture so she stayed still for a moment and heared the little girl uttered something.

"Thank you, Diane. I love you."

"I love you too, baby. Sleep tight."

When the little girl losen the grip, Diane kissed her forehead before standing up. She looked at Céline one last time before heading out her room. She and her husband thanked Céline's mother for coming and Maggie thanked them in return.

Heading home, the couple especially Diane felt how that meeting with the little girl changed her views about family and life. She may never had the chance to be a mother but she definitely mattered to her husband and to those who look up to her especially to this little Céline.

"This is definitely a special birthday to me. Thank you, hon, for making this happen. I love you."

"I love you too, hon. Happy birthday, Diane!"


End file.
